


Welcome to Smash, Isabelle

by CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Link isn't mute, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Partially chatfic, also pichu is the best character and ill take you down if you dare think otherwise, but hes still a man of few words, im not tagging every single character that appears don't @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag/pseuds/CatOuttaTheFandomTrashbag
Summary: Finally, everyone's favorite secretary has made it into the roster, and everyone's friggin' excited, including the other fighters themselves.But what will happen now that she's finally in the mansion? Will she find herself fitting in nicely with the others? Will she make new friends, or find new enemies? Will she.. find true love?... who are we kidding it's Isabelle. Of course she's going to fit in... but she can only hope things don't get too dramatic. You'll just have to read to find out how it ends, hm?





	1. Isabelle's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shenanigans in Smash Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754488) by [ghastly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly7/pseuds/ghastly7). 
  * Inspired by [Lemme Smash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978833) by [AstrixAura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrixAura/pseuds/AstrixAura). 



> I'm sorry to everybody who wants monster prom like I promised but i've been stuck on the corner of writer's block avenue and too addicted to the new smash brothers game to write about anything else drive  
> and I've been reading some smash fanfics, specifically ghastly7's "shenanigans in smash mansion" and astrixaura's "lemme smash" chatfics and they're both. hella good. I def recommend if you're addicted to beating wario's ass in smash and want something funny to read at 6 am (ghastly's is still going strong at around 60 chapters, while astrix's is around 8 and I dunno if they're still going and it makes me kinda upset)  
> also whaddya know for once its a fanfic that's NOT gonna be revolved around smut (there might still be smut included tho I'm not sure)  
> so here ya go you beautiful fuckers, have fun

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" the voice shouted through the speakers. Everyone in the mansion jumped with surprise, everyone who was asleep woke up with an annoyed expression. It wasn't too late for most of them, only about 1 am, but the announcer better have a good fucking explanation as to why he's announcing something at this time of night.

  
"I APOLOGIZE TO ANY OF THE FIGHTERS WHO I HAVE WOKE. HOWEVER, THE THREE FINAL FIGHTERS ARE ONLY A FEW MINUTES AWAY NOW, SO FOR EVERYONE WHO CAN, PLEASE HEAD OUTSIDE."

  
Some of the fighters instantly perked up, the others went back to bed, not wanting to socialize. The bright pink haired female villager, who the others have nicknames Flora, was one of the excited ones. The short brown haired male, simply nicknamed Mayor, was too tired to be excited and went back to bed.

  
"No you don't," Flora teased, pulling Mayor back out of bed. "Maybe Isabelle was finally announced this time!"

  
"Pleeeease just let me sleep," Mayor begged, "she's probably still at the town doing her work, I doubt they'd wait this long to announce her."

  
"Maybe they saved the best for last! Or, almost last. You're coming with me, or I'll go sleep in someone else's room after the welcome party."

  
"Nooooooo," Mayor sleepily replied, a frown across his face. He truly enjoyed cuddling up with his girl, and he had been through some rough training fights that day, so he really hoped for some affection that night. Flora only winked and smirked. He finally sighed and got up, slipping on one of the jackets Flora had designed. The two walked out towards the front of the mansion.

  
It wasn't as big of a welcoming party as it usually was, which was a new thing she to how many fighters there used to be compared to how many there are now. Then again, it was currently 1 am, so not as many people were awake. After a few minutes of the two cuddling in the cold, waiting for the cars to pull up, they saw a limo approach.

  
"WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY YET AGAIN FOR THE VEHICLES BEING VERY LATE, IM TOLD THEY HIT SOME BAD TRAFFIC ON THE WAY HERE, AND ONE OF THE FIGHTERS IS STILL ON HER WAY."

  
Flora's smile only grew after hearing the female pronoun. Even if it wasn't Isabelle, it was at least another friend to hang out with and have girl talks. Hopefully. Meanwhile, the Mayor was slowly falling asleep while he leaned against her, not as interested as her at all.

  
"THESE NEXT TWO FIGHTERS WILL BE THE LAST ONES TO BE ANNOUNCED, THEIR TRAILER COMING IN THE NOVEMBER DIRECT. EVERYONE, PLEASE WELCOME THE FIRST OUT OF OUR THREE NEWCOMERS TONIGHT, FROM THE STREET FIGHTER SERIES... KEN MASTERS!"

  
Ken jumped out of the car with a huge grin on his face as the crowd cheered. He scanned the crowd, looking for Ryu, only to find him already making his way towards him. They ran at each other and, instead of hugging like most of the fighters would normally to, immediately went to punch each other, resulting in a very violent fist bump. Ken let out a hearty laugh, happy to see nothing only his rival , but his friend.

  
"NEXT UP, PLEASE WELCOME THE FIRE AND DARK TYPE, THE HEEL POKEMON, INCINEROAR!"

  
Incineroar pounced literally right through the car door and roared, exciting the crowd. He gave the crowd a thumbs up and a smirk, he was living his dream. One of the Charizards quickly flew up and over the crowd to greet him, and they laughed and smiled at each other. Charizard led Incineroar back to where he was sitting with another Charizard, two Squirtle, two Ivysaur, and two Trainers, smiles across all of their faces. The limo drove off, but the sound of another car was nearby.

  
"OUR LAST FIGHTER IS APPROACHING," Announcer beamed.

  
Flora looked up to see a Bus driving up, looking suspiciously like the bus that drove her and the Mayor to the mansion when they first arrived. She got a closer look as the bus finally stopped to see Kapp'n inside.

  
"Oh my god," Flora whispered, very obviously excited. "It can't be." The Mayor opened his eyes to see what Flora was excited about, and his eyes instantly widened as well.

  
"OUR FINAL FIGHTER, WHO SHALL BE ANNOUNCED NEXT WEEK TO THE PUBLIC... EVERYONE WELCOME, FROM THE SERIES OF ANIMAL CROSSING... SECRETARY ISABELLE!"

  
Flora screamed as Isabelle jumped off the bus, looking a little nervous. Her worries were instantly gone when she heard the crowd roar, everyone was so happy for her. She smiled and waved at the crowd.

  
"Hi, everybody!" She happily replied to the cheers. She looked to her left to see the villagers quickly rushing towards her, and her eyes lit up. "Oh my GOSH! EMMA! MAYOR DANNY!" She quickly ran towards them and hugged them tight, her tail wagging much faster than usual. Everyone in the audience would have aww'd if they hadn't been utterly shocked at the fact that the villagers' names were finally revealed to them.

  
"Wait WHAT? YOU TWO HAVE NAMES?" Flora's friend Bowser Junior shouted from the crowd.

  
"It seems very obvious that they would," Meta Knight interfered. "It's possible they just weren't comfortable with us knowing."

  
"Why wouldn't they let us know their own names after more than four YEARS?" Sonic asked.

  
"Probably because you're all a bunch of fucking idiots," Wolf muttered.

  
"Actually, I think they just prefer the nicknames," Shulk interrupted. "Like the Wii Fit Trainers!"

  
The two extremely pale humanoids who were doing what looked like very painful balancing exercises both gave Shulk a thumbs up, the villagers smiled and nodded.

  
"Shulk, have you known about their names?" Lucina asked him. Shulk paused.

  
"... Yes, but only for about-"

  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Junior shouted.

  
"Now I know why Flora- er, Emma has always called him Big D," Chrom thought out loud, causing his daughter, Lucina, to spit out her drink and the Robins to burst out laughing.

  
"That's probably not the only reason, you poor innocent creature," the female Robin wheezed. Chrom stared at them, confused.

  
"AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY'S FIGHTERS! HOWEVER, I DO HAVE ANOTHER SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! WE HAVE SIX ROOMS THAT ARE STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION, AND YES, THOSE WILL BE FOR SIX NEW DLC FIGHTERS!" The crowd cheered in excitement. "THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR YOUR TIME. GOODNIGHT!" As the announcer's voice faded away, the crowd clapped and cheered once more before heading back inside the mansion to sleep.

  
"I'm absolutely so glad to be here!" Isabelle beamed. "I missed you too so much."

  
"We missed you too, Isabelle!" Flora replied, leading her inside. The main lobby was a sight to behold, and it may have looked big to some of the taller fighters, but with her being even smaller, it looked astoundingly huge. She couldn't take everything in, with the room being awfully tall and wide and her nearsighted eyes currently without glasses or contacts.

  
"So, do you want me to lead you to your room and save a tour for the morning, or do you want the tour right now?"

  
"I'd personally like to go back to my room," Mayor D smirked.

  
"I wasn't asking you," Flora chuckled, playfully nudging him.

  
"Actually, I am rather sleepy, so I think I can wait for a tour in the morning!" Isabelle smiled.

  
"Then it's settled. Let's see where your room is." Flora pulled out her phone and opened the map. "Hmm... Oh! Here it is! Whaddya know, it's right between Shulk's room and Snake's room, so our room is on the way there!" Danny smiled.

  
Isabelle and Flora happily climbed up two flights of stairs, Mayor D climbed up... not as happy, but still enjoying his girlfriend's smile. Whoever Isabelle passed by was greeted happily by her smile, and a wish that the two end up as good friends. The three turned into a hallway of the rooms, and the humans ran a bit faster towards the third one down. Flora and Mayor D stopped at the door and unlocked it, which cued the Mayor's farewell for the time being. Mayor D stepped into their room and waved goodbye to the other two as he closed the door to get ready to sleep. Flora and Isabelle continued down the hallway for another minute or two until they reached a room with a sign that says "ISABELLE" on it.

  
"Here's your room!" Flora smiled, opening the door. Inside was all the basic necessities for the fighters; the bed, the bathroom, the dresser, the Smash Ball lamps, and Sandbag in the corner. The walls had a cabin design all across them, the floors looked to have the carpet she requested as well. Tom Nook always came through when it came to happy homes. A desk similar to her desk at the town hall day close to the Sandbag, with a computer, several documents, a coffee machine, and a picture on her desk. The picture had her, Digby, Mayor D, Flora, and some of the animal town members - some moved out and some still living there - smiling. On her bed sat a phone exactly like Flora's, the keys to her room, a few plushes, and instead of the regular chocolate mints there was a package of coffee beans from the Roost.

  
"Well, I'll let you get settled in!" Flora smiled and started to walk to the door, before quickly remembering something and running back to Isabelle, pulling out a piece of paper. "I almost forgot! When you finally get your computer and your phone set up, you'll see the 'smashing' social app the Announcer set up so we could all talk! When you set that account up, hit me up and friend me." Flora wrote down her username on the paper and handed it to Isabelle with a smile.

  
"Oh! Alright! I can work on that in the morning."

  
"I'm gonna go see how Danny's doing, so just text me when you got it set up!" Flora headed for the door again, waving Isabelle goodbye. "Talk to you tomorrow!"

  
Isabelle waved back as Flora closed the door. She walked over to her bed and, after moving everything that didn't need to be there, got incredibly comfy between the blankets and the plushes. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in months... It was nice to be able to actually get one again. Even if she would probably wake the next morning needing to train for her fights, she already felt like she was at home here. She smiled, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. New Friends of All Shapes and Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle's finally got everything set up on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of the usernames confuse you no worries therell be a list at the end of the chapter  
> now let the actually chatfic part begin

Isabelle finally got everything set up and gave herself a pat on the back, as she hadn't used a phone for a long time, and she thought it probably took most people a little less than a half hour to set up their accounts on their phones.

  
Isabelle looked at the paper again for Flora's username. She chucked as she typed in "yield_animal_crossing" into the box and hit send, hoping the request to become "friends" went through safely.

  
It wasn't long before she was notified that her request was accepted and saw Flora typing.

 

  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- hey girl!!  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- I see you got everything set up :D  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Yup! It took me some time, but I'd like to think that I did good for my first try! It usually takes about half an hour to set up a phone, right?  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- precious  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- hold on Im gonna add danny  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Oh! Alright then!

  
  
  - **yield_animal_crossing** ADDED **SecretaryIsabelle** AND **animal_line_do_not_cross** TO _New Chatroom_  
  - _MEMBERS: yield_animal_crossing, SecretaryIsabelle, animal_line_do_not_cross_  
  
  - **yield_animal_crossing** CHANGED THE CHAT NAME TO _The Animal Crossing Rules Club_  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- Danny!! Look!!!!!  
  
**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- O  
**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- waddup Isabelle  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Hello Mayor! How are you doing today?  
  
**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- knew you would use proper punctuation and grammar unlike most of us  
**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- check it off your bingo sheets  
**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- doing fine by the way  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- hahaha  
  
  - **animal_line_do_not_cross** HAS SENT YOU A FRIEND REQUEST  
  
  
Isabelle smiled and accepted the request with joy. She was enjoying the chat service so far, it was like a letter you could write someone that sends immediately instead of waiting a day! She could get used to this.

 

  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- hey isabelle am I allowed to add you to another chat so you can meet a few new friends??  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Of course! Why would I decline new friends?  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- okay!! brace yourself

 

  
\- _Not To Be Sexist, But No Men Allowed_ -  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- incoming  
  
**PleasantlyPeachy** \- Huh?  
  
**triandforceme** \- what are you doing  
  
**gottacatch'em** \- what's going on here??

 

  
  - **yield_animal_crossing** ADDED **SecretaryIsabelle** TO _Not To Be Sexist, But No Men Allowed_  
  - _MEMBERS: bounty_hunter, pikalibre025, jigglejiggle039, PleasantlyPeachy, SarasaladyDaisy, don'tleavemeiceolated, triandforceme, TriforceofWisdom, tip_not_needed, gottacatch'em, hotstuff006, yield_animal_crossing, yogana_die, MotherLuma, lllllick658, KneelBeforeMe, f!timetotipthescales, wendyO.koopa, f!ichoosemyownfate, witches_get_stitches, Agent3, SecretaryIsabelle_  
  
**gottacatch'em** \- OMG  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- H  
  
**f!timetotipthescales** \- AHH  
  
**pikalibre025** \- **OWO**  
  
**gottacatch'em** \- OH MY GO D  
  
**PleasantlyPeachy** \- Isabelle!  
  
**SarasaladyDaisy** \- HOLY HELL ITS ISABELLE  
  
**f!timetotipthescales** \- ISABELLE!!!  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- welcome to the gal chat Isabelle!!  
  
**triandforceme** \- Isabelle! welcome!  
  
**bounty_hunter** \- welcome to hell  
  
**lllllick658** \- welcome to hell isabelle, we hope you enjoy your stay  
  
**Agent3** \- UFNDJDBSKDBFKS ISABELLE  
  
**TriforceofWisdom** \- ISABELLE!  
  
  
Well, this isn't what she was expecting when Flora said a **_few_** new friends. She also didn't expect friend requests to be flooding in from several of the members in the chat, but it caused her to feel much better about herself.

 

  
\- _The Animal Crossing Rules Club_ \- **animal_line_do_not_cross** \- you didnt add her to the group chat  
**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- so I'm guessing you thought it was a good idea to add her to the gal chat  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- im not adding her to that chaos yet lmao let her get used to it

**animal_line_do_not_cross** \- mhmm but adding her to the sexist chat isn't chaos in itself

**SecretaryIsabelle** \- I think it should be fine!

 

  
- _Not To Be Sexist, But No Men Allowed_ -  
  
**lllllick658** \- this is greninja btw, a lot of us have confusing nicknames if u don't know us well enough  
  
**jigglejiggle039** \- Isabelle!!!! Hello!!  
  
**lllllick658** \- _including but not limited to **@tip_not_needed** who is luci_  
  
**tip_not_needed** - _listen_  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Hi! Thank you, Greninja, for the info!  
  
**lllllick658** \- if theres anyone else who confuses u lemme know  
  
**pikalibre025** \- all the Pokemon like me and gren here have numbers after our names but not all of them are the strong independent females  
**pikalibre025** \- red has a male charizard but green or **@gottacatch'em** has a female one so **@hotstuff006** isnt the only charizard btw like how I'm here but there's a male pikachu as well  
**pikalibre025** \- but **@lllllick658** and **@jigglejiggle039** are exclusively the only greninja and jigglypuff and theyre female  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- That helps a lot, thank you both! Also; triandforceme, yogana_die, and KneelBeforeMe still confuse me. I think I have the others down  
  
**triandforceme** \- sheik here  
  
**lllllick658** \- **@yogana_die** is female WiiFit but shes not on as much  
**lllllick658** \- **@KneelBeforeMe** is palutena  
  
**triandforceme** \- I keep forgetting people confuse me with zelda and link with my username sometimes lmao  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Oh, I understand now! Yoga-na, like yoga and you're gonna, it's a pun! You all have very clever names! ^o^  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- hhh you're so precious isabelle  
  
**triandforceme** \- awe  
**triandforceme** \- gay  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- jgjjfnsjsbskxnc  
  
**triandforceme** \- :^)

 

  
\- _PRIVATE MESSAGES WITH triandforceme_ -  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- **how did you know**  
  
**triandforceme** \- how did I know wha  
**triandforceme** \- lucina that was a joke I was teasing  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- oH  
  
**triandforceme** \- are you saying what I think you're saying  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- ~~_dont worry about it_~~  
  
**triandforceme** \- _~~I won't worry bcuz you already sold yourself out~~_  
  
**tip_not_needed** - _H_ **tip_not_needed** \- _**DON T TELL MY DAD**_  
  
  
\- _Not To Be Sexist, But No Men Allowed_ -  
  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- I just got back from a match and I missed ISABELLE  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- HIIIII  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- Hi Nana! Or, at least, who I assume is Nana!  
  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- you assume correctly  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- I'm surprised you even know my name like most of yall didnt know I had one like with the villagers  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- popo says hi too!!  
  
**Agent3** \- my Dudettes we gotta get another gals night now that we got Isabelle  
**Agent3** \- who's **@here** with me  
  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- MEEEE  
  
**SarasaladyDaisy** \- **ME**  
  
**f!timetotipthescales** \- me!!!  
  
**TriforceofWisdom** \- Me!!  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- _mE_  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- me!  
  
  
Isabelle was so happy that everyone had accepted her so quickly. In fact, she was so happy about making new friends that she didn't hear the first knock at the door. When she heard the second knock, she quickly put her phone down and ran over to answer it.

  
When Isabelle opened the door, she was greeted by a blonde haired man in a red jacket, with a large red sword-like object on his back and a huge smile on his face.

  
"Hello there!" Shulk beamed. "I'm Shulk, your new neighbor? I had to drop by and give ya a warm welcome!"

  
"Oh! Hello, Shulk!" Isabelle's tail wagged at the sight of another friend, especially one that lived next door. His voice also reminded her of Kicks, the beautiful aussie accent she had missed. "Please, come on in." Isabelle led Shulk inside, as he sat down on her bed, Isabelle went to the coffee machine to brew a bit for herself.

  
"Your place is wonderful!" Shulk beamed, looking around at the walls. "It looks just like a cabin from in here, I'd love to live here myself."

  
"Oh, thank you! I had a friend back at home come here and design the room for me, I believe he does other rooms here as well? His name is Tom Nook!"

  
"The name does sound awfully farmiliar. I believe he helps with the Mayor's Final Smash."

  
"He probably does. Oh, would you like some coffee? It's also a blend from my hometown!"

  
"Oh, sure! Your hometown sounds like a lovely place."

  
"It really is! Our cafe is right next to the Town Hall, where I work, and everything else you could ever need is right across the street! A shop that sells furniture, one sells flowers, there's the club if you need a good laugh, the shop Tom Nook works at remodels homes, there's the museum, the Able Sisters sell clothes and hats, my good friend Kicks sells shoes - speaking of! Before I keep rambling on, heheh, may I mention your accent reminds me of him?"

  
"Really?" Shulk stared in shock.

  
"Yes!!" Isabelle laughed, and Shulk joined her. Isabelle was already having a great time with her neighbor, and he seemed to be doing the same. She completely lost track of time with how involved she was with getting to know her new friend, and honestly, she didn't mind at all if she was late for training practice because of it. As soon as she was done, if she wasn't going to talk with Shulk again, she was going to get to know everyone else. She was absolutely having the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bounty_hunter - Samus/Zero Suit Samus  
> pikalibre025 - Pikachu Libre (it's not my fault if you didn't get that one)  
> jigglejiggle039 - Jigglypuff  
> PleasantlyPeachy - Princess Peach  
> SarasaladyDaisy - Princess Daisy  
> don'tleavemeiceolated - Nana  
> triandforceme - Sheik  
> TriforceofWisdom - Princess Zelda  
> tip_not_needed - Lucina  
> gottacatch'em - Green/Female Pokemon Trainer  
> hotstuff006 - Female Charizard  
> animal_line_do_not_cross - Mayor/Danny/Male Villager  
> yield_animal_crossing - Flora/Emma/Female Villager  
> yogana_die - Female Wii Fit Trainer  
> MotherLuma - Rosalina  
> lllllick658 - Greninja (yeah greninja is a girl in this fic. so what. let people have their headcanons ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
> KneelBeforeMe - Lady Palutena  
> f!timetotipthescales - Female Robin  
> wendyO.koopa - Wendy O. Koopa (once again, not my fault if you didn't get that)  
> f!Ichoosemyownfate - Female Corrin  
> witches_get_stitches - Bayonetta  
> Agent3 - Female Inkling  
> SecretaryIsabelle - Of course, our favorite Isabelle
> 
> yeet


	3. Dorky Friends and Delicious Food

Link quickly jabbed towards her with his sword, but Isabelle quickly dodged backwards, quickly pulling out her slingshot while she's in the air to hit Link. He charges again, swinging his sword at her, and hitting her a few times. He jumps back as she tries to run towards him again. She reaches into her pocket and picks up a vase, but she immediately loses her footing and trips, flinging the vase at Link, causing him to fly back. She smiles, thinking she has a strategy here. She flings another vase at Link, and another. She flings one more before seeing the large figure running towards her and Link. Link quickly got to his feet, jumping over King Bulblin as he ran by, Isabelle quick to follow. When she hits the ground, she quickly buries one of her Lloid traps before Link turns to face her. She smiles, nervous, before turning and running. She's stopped once she realizes the explosive barrel getting ready to blow, and turns around to see Link caught by her trap. As he flies to the ground, Isabelle sees her opportunity, grabbing him in her net and flinging her at the barrel right as it explodes, breaking the bridge and sending Link flying to the other side of the stage. Isabelle winced as she saw Link hit the ground, it really looked like it hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mister Link!" Isabelle shouted from the other side of the bridge. Link got up slowly and only smiled, waving back to her.  
  
"It's okay!" He shouted back. "You were great."  
  
The two waited another minute before the bridge was repaired, which signaled Isabelle heading over to meet Link. Isabelle apologized once more, but Link shook his head, doing his best to let her know it was alright.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Isabelle sighed. "I mean, this _is_ a training session." The two chuckled for a bit before Link felt something on his belt ring, quickly going to grab it. He looked at his phone and realized, then seeing Isabelle's confused expression, before she got the same notification on her phone and pulled it out.  
  
"Dinner," Link responded. Isabelle looked on her phone to see he was exactly right. There was a dinner planned that night in the dining hall, and Isabelle must have had stars in her eyes because she was absolutely excited for it, not just because she was hungry. She looked up to show Link, but his expression showed they probably had these dinners every night and Isabelle just hadn't know because she got there a little late last night.  
  
"So, I suppose that marks the end of Training, huh?" Isabelle giggled. "Well... Do you think you could send me a map? I still haven't gone through the whole mansion yet."  
  
Link held out his hand and replied, "I'll take you." Isabelle smiled and took it, following Link off of the bridge and back to the Mansion.  
  
Link led her inside, through the lobby until they reached two large doors. Link pushed them open, leaving Isabelle to stare in awe at the dining hall. Not only was it - as expected - huge, but it was bigger than the lobby. Several circled tables were spread out through the whole room, with a small pathway right down the middle. Beautiful flower displays were on each table, all of them a little different. At the other end of the room was a huge Smash Ball shaped stained-glass window shining down on all of the people there. And Isabelle could recognize those chandeliers anywhere, they were from Nook's Homes! Link walked in front of her and waved his hand, trying to snap her back into reality.  
  
"Great Scott," was all Isabelle could mutter, causing Link to grin. "It's- It's absolutely _wonderful!_ I'm so astonished... Uh, where do I sit?"  
  
"It's random," Link replied.  
  
"Ah... Guess I better start looking!" Isabelle walked over to give Link a hug and bid him farewell, but Link smiled nervously and only settled for a wave, which she could respect, and giving her his username so they could talk more later.  
  
Link watched her walk off and turned to find his own table, not noticing the angel right next to him, bumping into him and knocking him down.  
  
"Ah! Sorry!" Pit apologized after getting back onto his feet. "I didn't know I was in- Oh! Link! I was just looking for you - I was told you were just helping Isabelle train, and I heard I'm sitting at a table with Isabelle today with Lady Palutena, but she's in a match now so I don't know where that table would be!"  
  
Link turned his head to where he saw Isabelle head off to, pointing at her when he saw her finally finding her table and sitting down.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Link! I'll talk with you later- Tell Shulk I said hi!" Pit smiled and waved, running towards the table. Link waved back, heading off to find his own table.  
  
Isabelle looked around her table, seeing the name tags that were there. Sitting on her right was Palutena and on her left was Pit. She couldn't see the other name tags on the other side of the table, however, and she was contemplating getting up to see who was sitting there, but a surprise was always fun too.  
  
"Excuse me!" a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see the angel with auburn hair rushing towards her seat. "You're Isabelle, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am!" Isabelle beamed. "And you must be Pit!"  
  
Pit gasped, "You know who I am?!"  
  
"Yes, of course! I haven't played the games all the way through, but Danny and Emma have told me a lot about you and the other fighters!"  
  
Blush immediately spread all across Pit's face, his smile growing bigger as well. Isabelle giggled, inviting him to sit down.  
  
"It seems rather quiet for a dinner hall," Isabelle pondered.  
  
"There's are two huge tourneys going on right now for practice! A lot of fighters are in that tourney, I was just there but I lost pretty quickly, and Lady Palutena is in it too. They should all slowly come by as they lose."  
  
"Oh, alright!"  
  
Speaking of, two small Eskimos walked past their table, but stopped and quickly ran back, the pink one jumping up and hugging Isabelle.  
  
"Hiya, Isabelle!" Nana exclaimed, super cheery.  
  
"Oh, Nana, it's you!" Isabelle smiled and hugged back. The two laughed as they parted, Nana hopping back down.  
  
"Ice Climbers! How are you guys doing?" Pit asked.  
  
"We've been doing great! And speaking of the two of us... Isabelle, this is my partner Popo! We've both been dying to meet you, literally in the tourney's case!"  
  
"Hiya, Isabelle!" Popo replied in almost the exact same tone as Nana greeted her.  
  
"Oh, I've been wanting to talk with everyone so badly! Do you think you two could sit down and chat for a few more minutes before heading to your tables?"  
  
Popo glanced over and replied, "Apparently this _is_ our table, our name tags are right here!"  
  
The four laughed as Nana and Popo say down in their respective spots, leaving two empty chairs sitting on the left side of Pit and the right side of Isabelle.  
  
'So who are we missing?" Nana asked.  
  
"Well, on my left, Palutena was supposed to sit here, but I heard she was in a match from Pit. Who's next to you, Pit?"  
  
Pit glanced over and gasped at the sight.  
  
"Who is it? Who is it?!" Nana stared at him, curious and needy for the answer.  
  
"I just remembered I don't know how to read," Pit replied.  
  
"Oh, right," Popo laughed, Nana joining in, before he finally glanced over. "It says Mega-Man's supposed to sit here. I thought I saw him heading into the match after our match, so he shouldn't be long if he loses."  
  
"MEGA-MAN?" Pit jumped in excitement.  
  
"Ooh, I haven't gotten to meet Mega-Man yet!" Isabelle beamed.  
  
"I haven't either!" Nana replied. "Well, I met him but I haven't talked with him as much as Popo has."  
  
"He's an amazing guy!" Pit smiled, blushing a little. "He's not that talkative, but he's super friendly! He's also very powerful, I mean just look at all the moves he knows!"  
  
"And he's also Pit's smash-buddy!" Popo grinned. Nana did her best to hold back a laugh and took a sip of the cup of water on the table.  
  
"I mean... Aren't all of you my smash-buddies?"  
  
Nana failed, spitting out her drink - back into her cup, not all over Isabelle and Pit - and laughing hard. Part of Isabelle wanted to laugh, but she controlled herself, the rest of her left flustered instead. Pit just looked at the others confused.  
  
"Not _that_ kind of smash-buddy, sweet, innocent Pit. Even then, that's not what we do, Popo, we've discussed this."  
  
Pit turned around to see Mega-Man behind him. Pit instantly jumped out of his chair and hugged him tight, Mega-Man just sat there smiling and let it happen, switching his focus to Isabelle.  
  
"Isabelle, nice to finally meet you, and it's nice to see you two again as well, Popo and Nana... even if you're lewding my bae."  
  
"Well I'm _sorry_ ," Popo replied, the sarcasm easily noticeable. Unless you're Pit.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mega-Man!" Isabelle smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, I hope we can become great friends!"  
  
Mega-Man and Pit sat back down as soon as Chef Kawasaki came by their table, handing each of them a menu. He smiled and walked towards the next desk. The menus were entirely electronic, and they were even sorted like a video game menu as well. There was a selection for vegetarians, meat lovers, sea food, dessert, you name it, and there was also a selection to show all the food if you couldn't decide. Next to each of the foods was a checkbox, and next to the checkbox listed which game the food was from, the ingredients and who would be making it. There was even a slot on the menu dedicated to the robots and the beings who couldn't eat human food.  
  
Pit, still unable to read, looked over at Isabelle and asked, "So, what are you going to have?"  
  
"Me? Ah... I've been thinking about asking for a few Perfect Oranges or Perfect Apples, but I dunno if that'll fill me. Likewise, I've also contemplated asking for the Creamy Heart Stew, but I feel like that'll be too much!"  
  
"Oh, well don't worry about not being able to eat it all. Once everyone's done eating that's usually when Kirby, Pac-Man, and King Dedede go around and eat all the leftovers!"  
  
"So... So nothing goes to waste? It all goes to the others who have the stomach to eat everything left? It's... It's environmentally friendly?!"  
  
Isabelle knew she was going to love it at the Mansion, but she never knew she needed this in her life. She checked off Perfect Oranges AND the Creamy Heart Stew, and hell, why not check off a Poképuff or four for dessert. Even if she couldn't eat them, she was happy that she'd be able to help feed the ones going around eating what she couldn't.  
  
Chef Kawasaki walked by once more, smiling as Isabelle and the others handed him their menus. It wasn't that long before a few Waddle Dees came out holding a tray with everyone's food. They all took their foods, beginning to chow down but continuing to laugh and talk with each other through the night.

 

Isabelle walked back into her room with a smile, still a bit giggly from the conversation she, Pit, Mega-Man, Popo, and Nana had walking back to everyone's rooms. She opened her phone back up, quickly accepting all the friend requests she was sent from all the friends are had met that day. She changed into her pjs and went to lay down on her bed, curling up into a ball and getting cozy under the covers.  
  
She was having a wonderful time in the Mansion, and she wasn't planning on anything changing that. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, eager to wake up the next day.

 

Pit walked into his room, quickly screaming and jumping in fright as soon as he saw a figure sitting on his bed. It took him a moment before realizing it was just Lady Palutena.  
  
"Oh, Lady Palutena, it's just you... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry, Pit. I went to the dining hall today find out Isabelle and you had just left a few minutes before, so I came up here."  
  
"Oh, you would have loved being there! Isabelle is a wonderful person, me and Mega-Man and the Ice Climbers all had such a great time talking with her! We were thinking about making plans again-"  
  
"When do you plan on meeting again? It's not too soon, is it?"  
  
"We were thinking maybe a few days from now. Why do you ask?"  
  
_Good_ , Palutena thought to herself. _Maybe tomorrow I'll finally be able to meet her, and we'll finally be alone for a bit. And hopefully there won't be another tournament to stop me again... Or, I could assure there's no tournament by just..._  
  
"Lady Palutena, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Pit... I'll let you get some sleep."

 


	4. Everyone! Is! Concerned!

Isabelle woke up and was almost instantly attacked with nausea. It took her a few minutes to find her bearings, but she picked up her phone and asked for Flora to send her the menu, as it was probably something in her food last night.  
  


She scanned over the dessert menu first, and low and behold, the Mocha Poképuff that Pit recommended to her had chocolate in the recipe. For what was probably the first time on her life, Isabelle was glad she didn't even eat half of it.

  
  
_\- PRIVATE MESSAGES WITH yield_animal_crossing -_  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- it had _WHAT_  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- I'm okay! I just feel nauseous... Hopefully it'll go away soon!  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- hold up I'm getting doc on the phone  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- No, I'm alright! Promise!  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- the last time yousaid that a few minutes later you passed out in the middle of typing papers and your head hit the floor  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- I'm getting doctor mario I just want you to be okay damn it :(  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- QwQ I have training to do today!  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- isabelle I know you wanna train hard but you can't train after EATING CHOCOLATE  
  
**SecretaryIsabelle** \- You're right... But I don't need to visit the Doctor! I'll be okay.

  
  
She tried to convince Flora not to call Dr. Mario, but from the responses she wasn't getting, Isabelle knew he was probably already on his way. Isabelle sighed and accepted her defeat, leaning back to wait for the doctor. After around 10 minutes of letting Link know about not being able to train and trying to fall back asleep, Isabelle jumped at the sound of a knock at her door.

  
Isabelle responded with a weak sounding, "Come in, the door should be unlocked."  
  
  
Doctor Mario opened the door, with a hovering stretcher behind him, and a trash bag in his hand. He waved to the unwell dog and walked over, gently taking her hand.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked.  
  
  
"Nauseous... As I'm sure you already know," Isabelle chuckled, nervously.  
  
  
"Pain level on a scale of one to ten?"  
  
  
"Not too bad. I think about a 4 or 5."  
  
  
The doctor sighed, "That's-a good. Here, walk with me to the stretcher?" Isabelle nodded, getting up out of her bed and slowly following Mario to the smaller, more portable, less comfortable bed that waited outside. Doctor Mario handed her the trash can and led the stretcher towards his office. Isabelle closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- Not To Be Sexist, But No Men Allowed -_  
  
**MotherLuma** \- **@yield_animal_crossing** Hey, I just saw Doctor Mario walk past my room with Isabelle on the bed behind him. Is she alright?  
  
**yield_animal_crossing** \- she ate some chocolate last night and it's not sitting well :( I called the doctor to help  
  
**MotherLuma** \- Oh dear.  
  
**jigglejiggle039** \- wait **what**  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- WHAT  
  
**gottacatch'em** \- WHAT  
  
**bounty_hunter** \- damn, already?  
  
**triandforceme** \- oh no, hope she's alright  
  
**f!timetotipthescales** \- IS DHE OKAY??  
  
**wendyO.koopa** \- Hmph. What's the big deal? It's just chocolate.  
  
**bounty_hunter** \- wendy. dogs can't have chocolate or they get sick or even worse, die. no need to be a bitch  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- ówò  
  
**gottacatch'em** \- ;u;  
  
**bounty_hunter** \- but if doc's got it covered, she should be alright  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- time to make something for izzy for when she feels better  
  
**MotherLuma** \- That sounds like a lovely idea!  
  
**Agent3** \- YO I WANT IN ON THIS  
  
**don'tleavemeiceolated** \- i got an idea already  
  
  
_\- PRIVATE MESSAGES WITH tip_not_needed -_  
  
**triandforceme** \- I z z y  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- shUT  
  
**triandforceme** \- am I the only one who's picked up on this?  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- yes  
**tip_not_needed** \- thankfully  
  
**triandforceme** \- HA  
**triandforceme** \- how is everyone so OBLIVIOUS it's right in front of their faces  
  
**tip_not_needed** \- _SHUT IT REVERSE TRAP_  
  
  
  
_\- (almost) EVERYONE IS HERE -_  
  
\- **Nana (don'tleavemeiceolated)** ADDED **SecretaryIsabelle** TO _EVERYONE IS HERE_  
\- _MEMBERS: Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Pikachu Libre, Luigi, Ness, Cap. Falcon, Jigglypuff, Peach, Bowser, Popo, Nana, Sheik, Zelda, Doc, Pichu (the best boy), Falco, Marth, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Roy, Mr. G &W, Meta, Pit, Snake, Ike, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Leaf, Squirtle (but cooler), Ivysaur (but edgier), Charizard (but hotter), Diddy, Lucas, Sonic, King Dedede, Olimar, Alph, Lucario, R.O.B., Toon Link, Wolf, Mayor, Flora, Megaman, F!WiiFit, M!WiiFit, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Dark Pit, Pac-Man, Lucina, M!Robin, F!Robin, Shulk, Junior., Larry, Roy Koopa, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Ryu, Cloud, M!Corrin, F!Corrin, Bayonetta, Agent 3, Agent 4, Daisy, Ridley, Simon, Richter, Chrom, K. Rool, Ken, Incineroar, SecretaryIsabelle_  
  
**Shulk** \- AYY  
  
**Nana** \- oi mods give her the nickname  
  
**Popo** \- isabelle!!  
  
**Pit** \- Hey!  
  
**Link** \- Hey, Isabelle.  
  
**Kirby** \- (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
  
**Agent 3** \- HECK YEA ISABELLES HERE  
  
**Agent 4** \- BOOYAH  
  
- **Link** CHANGED **SecretaryIsabelle** 'S NICKNAME TO **Isabelle**  
  
**Meta** \- Welcome to Hell.  
  
**Lucario** \- heya Isabelle!  
  
**Greninja** \- heyo isabelle  
  
**Samus** \- nana was this the best idea you could come up with  
  
**Toon Link** \- ayyyyy Isabelle welcome to chaos  
  
**Nana** \- wdym of course it was  
  
**Shulk** \- there's a wave of concern coming i'm already scared  
  
**Samus** \- for fucks sake nana, shes got chocolate poisoning and you thought it was a good idea to let everyone else know?  
  
**Agent 4**   - you WHAT  
  
**Shulk** \- here it comes  
**Shulk** \- prepare yourselves  
  
**Nana** \- shIT-  
  
**Toon Link** \- WAIT WHA??  
  
**Kirby** - _(゜Д゜;)_  
  
**Pit** \- Oh no!!  
  
**Popo** \- NANA WHY DID YOU SAY ANYTHING  
  
**Pikachu Libre** \- QWQ  
  
**Flora** \- I look away for FIVE MINUTES  
  
  
  
  
Isabelle's phone was vibrating like crazy, but somehow Isabelle slept through it until Doc walked over to take the disturbance away. She looked up at Doc, an expression of concern in her face.  
  
  
"No worries," Doc responded, "you'll be alright. You didn't eat enough for it to be... lethal. In a few hours you should be okay to continue daily activities again, but I wouldn't recommend training today."  
  
  
Isabelle sighed, "Alright. Thank you, Doctor."  
  
  
"Do you want this back now that you're awake?" Doc asked.  
  
  
"Sure, thank you," Isabelle smiled, taking the phone back. Doctor Mario walked away, leaving Isabelle to check what had happened while she was asleep.  
  
  
The moment she saw the chat, she regretted telling Emma literally anything about her situation.  
  
  
  
  
**Isabelle** \- What happened while I was gone? Haha.  
  
**Shulk** \- **@Nana @Samus**  
  
**Nana** \- IM SORRY I GOT EVERYONE CONCERNED  
  
**Isabelle** \- It's alright!  
  
**Charizard (but hotter)** \- we heard you got food poisoning, or something of the sort. You okay?  
  
**Isabelle** \- Yes, I'm fine, I should be okay in a few hours according to the doc. I'm already starting to feel better! ^u^  
  
**Squirtle (but cooler)** \- thank arceus  
  
**Ivysaur (but edgier)** \- phew  
  
**Nana** \- oh good  
  
**Lucina** \- gods bless  
  
**Toon Link** \- thank hylia  
**Toon Link** \- don't go dying on us yet isabelle smh  
  
**Isabelle** \- So, this is the group chat I've heard about?  
**Isabelle** \- Why is one Squirtle cooler than the other? Haha.  
  
**Squirtle (but cooler)** \- I'm cooler because I belong to Leaf uwu  
  
**Leaf** \- uwuwuwuwu  
  
**Ivysaur (but edgier)** \- we had to find a way to see which ivysaur/squirtle/charizard was which so  
**Ivysaur (but edgier)** \- even though you can tell easy sometimes cuz me and squirtle are more active  
**Ivysaur (but edgier)** \- and for charizard  
**Ivysaur (but edgier)** \- well you would just look in their pants if you were talking to them irl but you can't do that here so the female claimed to be sexier  
  
**Charizard (but hotter)** \- I don't have pants  
  
**Ivysaur (but edgier)** \- you knew where I was going with that  
  
**Charizard (but hotter)** \- I'm so hot they burned off before I even put them on ;)  
  
**Squirtle (but cooler)** \- you're so gay  
  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- look who's talking  
  
**Squirtle (but cooler)** \- shush it  
  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- love u 2 bae <3  
  
**Isabelle** \- Aww, you two are dating?  
  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- been dating since before we were invited back  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- and I love him with every fiber of my being  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- even if he teases me every single day for being small  
  
**Squirtle (but cooler)** \- you are a small  
  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- YOURE SMALL TOO WHY YOU GOTTA TEASE ME  
  
**Isabelle** \- That's so sweet! Not necesarrily the teasing part, but it's still very sweet! ^w^  
  
**Shulk** \- a lot of people here are dating each other  
**Shulk** \- for instance  
**Shulk** \- **@Link** <3  
  
**Link** \- Ahah. <3  
  
**Isabelle** \- OwO You're dating Link?! Neither of you told me that!  
  
**Shulk** \- haha sorry :p  
  
**Jigglypuff** \- **@Kirby** is mine, no one else can have him ;3  
  
**Nana** \- I said this last night but **@Agent 3** is and will forever be the sweetest gf anyone could ask for  
  
**Agent 3** \- <3<3<3<3 o/////o  
  
**Isabelle** \- I'm so happy for all of you!  
  
**Kirby** \- ┐(´～｀;)┌  
  
**Isabelle** \- Another quick question, if you all don't mind me asking.  
  
**Shulk** \- of course not!  
  
**Nana** \- ask away!!!  
  
**Toon Link** \- are you kidding go right ahead  
  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- ye!! ask us we'd all be happy to answer owo  
  
**Isabelle** \- Why does the chat name have "almost" in it?  
  
**Samus** \- wario  
  
**Shulk** \- wario  
  
**Lucina** \- _wario_  
  
**Nana** \- wario sucks  
  
**Toon Link** \- wario  
  
**Link** \- Wario.  
  
**Pichu (the best boi)** \- nobody likes wario  
  
**Agent 3** \- yeah no he can't be here he does everything to annoy us or break the rules  
  
**Link** \- Also Duck Hunt. Because they are a literal dog.  
  
**Samus** \- yeah no we gave duck hunt the phone and he tried to eat it  
**Samus** \- feel pretty bad for him tbh  
  
**Isabelle** \- Ah, alright! That makes more sense. Thank you! I'm going to head back to sleep, @Link Once I wake again, I might be able to train more!  
  
**Flora** \- precious being  
  
**Nana** \- isabelle you're great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest  
> only reason they actually have nicknames in their group chat is because im too goddamn lazy to give them all usernames
> 
> (palutena gets action in the next chapter)


End file.
